This disclosure relates to a system for automatically printing documents that are stored on a portable memory device with little or no user activation of a local user interface (LUI), other than to connect the portable memory device to a printer.
In performing a conventional print job in a document system or a multi-function peripheral (MFP), such as sending a file to the printer via network or plugging in a USB to a printer, a user normally needs to perform several steps. For example, in a normal print job in a networked environment, the user needs to send a print job from a computer and walk to the printer to retrieve the printed document. In another example, the user plugs into the printer a USB or other media card that stores documents to be printed. The user needs to use the LUI to browse the file directory on the USB card and select the files to be printed.
This document describes a system that may address at least some of the issues described above.